Texting
by Atsushishi
Summary: Kirishima wakes Bakugou up to initiate a conversation through text.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or its characters.**

 **I wrote this when I was extremely bored but I kind of like this, so!**

 _ **March 14**_

 _ **Chat Opened**_

 _ **1:09 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** Hey bakubro r u awake

 _ **1:11 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** Bakubroooooo wake up

 **Kirishima:** wake up baku

 _ **1:12 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** What the fuck do you want

 **Kirishima:** bakubro! Ur awake!

 _ **1:14 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** All your goddamn texting woke me up. And don't call me bakubro, bastard

 **Kirishima:** Aw don't be like that! Bakubros before bakuhoes right

 _ **1:15 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** I can't believe you just fucking said that jesus christ

 **Bakugou:** why did you even fucking text me its one in the goddamn morning you asshat

 _ **1:16 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** I was bored and wanted to text u!

 **Bakugou:** there's this thing you can do called sleep, dumbass

 **Kirishima:** I'm not even tired :( cmon, talk to me!

 _ **1:18 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** No. I'm fucking tired let me sleep

 **Kirishima:** Pleasee? Just for a little while!

 _ **1:19 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:**..fine.

 **Kirishima:** Really? Yes! :D

 **Bakugou:** Only because I'm awake now bastard

 _ **1:20 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** so what are u doing

 **Bakugou:** its fucking one I'm laying in bed what else would I be doing

 **Bakugou:** what the fuck are you doing if you're not in bed what the fuck

 **Bakugou:** I swear to god if you're at the park or some shit

 _ **1:21 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** relax dude! I was laying in bed too, but now I'm watching TV

 **Kirishima:** Why would I even be at the park lol

 **Kirishima:** I kind of want to go to the park now haha

 _ **1:23 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** don't.

 **Kirishima:** yes, dad :)

 **Bakugou:** shut the fuck up cunt

 **Kirishima:** you know, u don't need to swear so much when u text dude

 _ **1:24 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** shut your bitchass up cunt I'll fucking blow your ass six fucking miles away

 **Kirishima:**..okay, I guess it was pointless telling u not to swear

 _ **1:28 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** bakubro did I make u mad

 **Kirishima:** where did u go?

 _ **1:30 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** come back bakugou :(

 **Kirishima:** OH UR TYPING YES YOU DIDNT LEAVE ME

 **Bakugou:** dumbass I was just getting food

 _ **1:31 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** are u watching TV now too

 **Bakugou:** yeah.

 **Kirishima:** what are u watching

 _ **1:32 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** idk some supernatural shit

 **Kirishima:** is it vampire's den?

 **Bakugou:** yeah I think

 _ **1:32 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** I'm watching that too!

 **Bakugou:** I just changed the channel.

 **Kirishima:** :(

 **Kirishima:** Love meeee

 _ **1:33 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** No thanks.

 **Kirishima:** I'm the only one that loves u :(

 **Bakugou:** Sadly

 **Kirishima:** why won't u love me

 _ **1:34 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** whatever. I'm gonna go take a piss

 **Kirishima:** piss on me daddy

 _ **1:36 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** what the fuck

 **Bakugou:** no

 **Bakugou:** goodbye

 **Kirishima:** I'M KIDDINF DONT LEAVE

 **Bakugou:** you're a little shit, you fucking human version of a red hot

 _ **1:37 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** so u think I'm hot ;)

 **Bakugou:** YOU'RE A FUCKING DUMBASS

 **Kirishima:** JUST LET ME LOVE U

 _ **1:38 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** Go ask Pikachu to love you

 **Kirishima:** what will it take for u to love me

 **Kirishima:** ANYTHING

 **Kirishima:** IS IT NUDES YOU WANT

 _ **1:39 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** no thanks, I don't want pics of you in granny panties or some shit. Knowing you, your dumbass probably wears spiderman undies.

 **Kirishima:** that's a lie :(

 _ **1:40 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** _[Image Sent]_

 **Bakugou:** DON'T ACTUALLY SEND ME PICTURES OF YOU IN YOUR BOXERS DUMBASS

 **Kirishima:** Do you love me yet

 **Kirishima:** I can send a picture without :)

 **Bakugou:** NO

 **Kirishima:** THEN SAY YOU LOVE ME

 **Bakugou:** FUCKER

 **Kirishima:** WE BOTH KNOW U LOVE ME BAKUBRO

 **Bakugou:** YOU'RE SO FUCKING IMMATURE

 **Bakugou:** FINE

 **Bakugou:** I LOVE YOU DUMBASS

 _ **1:41 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** 3333

 **Bakugou:** I fuckin hate you

 **Kirishima:** u can't hate me u love me

 _ **1:42 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** no I hate you

 **Kirishima:** too late we're boyfriends now

 **Bakugou:** what the fuck

 **Kirishima:** love u boyfriend 3

 _ **1:43 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** we aren't dating asshat

 **Kirishima:** not yet ;)

 **Bakugou:** are you fucking gay

 **Kirishima:** gay for u

 _ **1:44 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** well we still aren't dating

 **Kirishima:** dude

 **Kirishima:** I'm like

 **Kirishima:** not lying dude I'd totally fucking date you

 **Kirishima:** don't get mad, okay ?

 _ **1:45 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:**..okay.

 **Kirishima:** are you upset

 **Bakugou:** no

 **Bakugou:** we still aren't dating

 **Kirishima:** okay.

 _ **1:46 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** ask me at school.

 **Bakugou:** I don't want it to happen through text

 **Bakugou:** BUT DON'T FUCKING SAY IT OUT LOUD ASK ME AT LUNCH SO PEOPLE DON'T FUCKING HEAR IT

 **Kirishima:** wait

 **Kirishima:** WHAT

 **Kirishima:** DOES THIS MEAN

 _ **1:47 a.m.**_

 **Bakugou:** yeah.

 **Kirishima:** AWWWW YEAH

 **Bakugou:** whatever. I'm actually tired again so I'm going to bed

 **Kirishima:** I'm not tired but I'll sleep!

 **Bakugou:** good idea.

 _ **1:48 a.m.**_

 **Kirishima:** I might be too happy to sleep haha

 **Kirishima:** goodnight bakugou! See u tomorrow at school!

 **Bakugou:** yeah. Goodnight dumbass.

 _ **1:50 a.m.**_

 _ **Chat closed.**_

 _ **I still don't really know what this is but I hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
